


F.E.A.R.

by tmltml71



Series: Brent [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmltml71/pseuds/tmltml71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>"What the hell else is out there," I answered. "I mean..." I tried to piece it together. "I like books. People have built these massive fictional worlds full of fantasy and adventure and whatever. Magic. Dragons. Scfi. Super heroes. But none of it's real. It's all imaginary, and somehow, that makes it easy to digest. But you... You are real, so very real."<br/>One</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Special Author's Note
> 
> Hello people. I bet some of you are looking at this right now like what the fuck is this, so here's a little refresher course. I'm Teroin, and this is F.E.A.R. formerly titled Stinger. And if you're still wondering what the fuck this is it's the one with the bitchy OC named Brent who swears too much. If you don't care, you're over Transformers, then this is probably a good point for you to quit. If you're still curious keep reading.
> 
> I recently went and saw Transformers: The Last Knight, which got the fic writing gears in my head turning and brought Brent back to the forefront of my brain. I decided to go back and reread everything, so that I could start figuring out how to flow into the new movie. The result was heavy editing. The plot is that same, but I wanted to try to fix some of the continuity issues and rework what characters from the franchise are included and which ones aren't. Keeping everyone around seems like a pretty good idea, until you realize that you have to include them in the story somehow. Also I realized that a lot of things in the series never really get the time of explanation required for them make sense. For the most part this is because I write as I watch the movie and keeping up with it is difficult. I extended some scenes and conversations here and there, but there is also going to be a fic posted soon, containing snippets and one shots that don't really fit in the main fics, but flesh everything out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. All copyrights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**F.E.A.R.**

"I will face everything and rise

Never gonna quit until I die

Angels keep falling from the sky

I'll take their broken wings and learn to fly"

-Papa Roach

* * *

 

"Trent!" I screamed in protest as my twin brother, Trent, picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. “What the hell, you asshole?”

 

“We’re picking up Mikaela and then heading to the lake,” he answered, throwing me in the back seat of _our_ hummer. I use the word “our” very loosely here. It was very apparent that it was his. He picked it. He drove it. It was only presented to _us_ because it looks pretty shitty, when you buy one kid a hummer, and the other clothes that you know they don’t like.

 

I made a noise of disgust, moving to get out. “The last thing I want to do is sit there and watch you and Mikaela make out, while your dickhead friends irritate the shit out of me.

 

“Too bad,” he said, shutting the door, nearly slamming my leg in it. “Cause Mom said she needs time to herself, before Nan and Pops get here. Believe me; I already tried leaving you here.”

 

I glowered. Time to herself. She had the whole fucking day to herself from eight until six every damn day. Dad went to work. Trent and I went to school. Afterwards, he had football practice, and I had work, and if he didn’t have to work, I was either dragged to watch him practice or out and about on my own.

 

It wasn’t like she had a fucking job. She didn’t clean the damn house. She paid people to do that. She didn’t cook. Unless we ordered out, dinner was always made by either my dad or me. She literally did nothing, except to go to her fucking social events.

 

I sulked like a child in the back seat, glowering at the world through the window.

 

Fortunately, I had my keys and my purse, Trent having had enough sense to throw those in the back seat with me. I grabbed my bag, pulling out my current read, _The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao_ by Junot Diaz, and picked up, where I had left off earlier.

 

We got Mikaela, who looked back and greeted me, shooting me a smile, before listening attentively to whatever bullshit that came out of my brother’s mouth.

 

I don’t think I would ever be able to understand Mikaela Banes. She had a decent head on her shoulders at least more so than most of the people my brother hung out with. She wasn’t stupid. She pulled pretty good grades, and while she was very much a part of the popular crowd, but she was less... severe than the others. She didn’t have the same mean streak as them. That being said, she never really went against the others either.

 

We got to the lake, where my brother’s friends were all waiting.

 

Trent and Mikaela got out, become part of the group. I put the Hummer’s windows down and draped stretched my legs across the backseat, leaning against the door furthering my place in my novel.

 

A while later, a loud engine pulled me from the world that Diaz had created. 

 

I looked up, quickly spotting the source, an old camaro. It yellow with black racing stripes, and was pretty beat up. In its day, it had probably looked pretty bad ass. Then again with some tlc, it’d probably still could. It was driven by the Witwicky kid. His stupid friend, Miles, hopped out of the passenger’s seat, proceeding to scramble up the tree.

 

I shook my head, marking my place, shoving my book into my bag and getting out of the car.

 

"You know, I thought I recognized you,” Trent said. “You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

 

I cringed at the memory. I had been forced to sit in the bleachers and watch. Witwicky had gotten hit hard and often. Coach had to call his mom to come and get him.

 

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That, that wasn't like a real try-out. I was researching a book I was writing,” Witwicky tried cover. No one bought it.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Trent questioned.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" My brother grinned.

 

I wasn't impressed by my twin's remark. It was better than his usual comebacks, but it still sucked.

 

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football."

 

That caused me to snort. Trent shot me a glare.

 

"No, it... it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's... a lot of fun," Witwicky elaborated.

 

I openly laughed at that. I liked this kid.

 

"Shut up!" Trent snapped at me. A few of his friends ohhh'ed.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Excuse me?"

 

"Shut up!” he repeated. “You deaf or something?”

 

“Or something,” I replied.

 

“God, I wish I was a only child,” he griped.

 

“The feeling’s mutual.”

 

I couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction that crept up my spine as a plan formed in my head.

 

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

 

“Nothing,” I answered, turning and walking away.

 

“Where the hell are you going?”

 

“None of your fucking business."

 

“If you leave, I’m not driving you home.”

 

“I know. Have fun explaining to Gran, why how you could just leave your darling sister to walk seven miles home by herself.”

 

“Brent!”

 

“Buh-bye, fuck head,” I called over my shoulder.

 

"Brenton!" he screamed angrily.

 

I flipped him off.

 

A few short minutes later, I heard my name being called. "Brent!" I looked back and saw Mikaela jogging up to me.

 

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not-“

 

“Mind if I walk with you?” she asked.

 

“Oh this ought to be good. What’d he say?”

 

“I asked if I could drive, and his 'little bunny could hop in the backseat'."

 

We started walking when we heard a car come up behind us. Another glance over my shoulder revealed Witwicky in the camaro. Miles was gone. I thought about the boy. I didn't live to far away from him.  _'I might have to pay him a visit sometime.'_  I thought. I tried to be friends with as many people who hated Trent as possible. It never really worked with me always hanging around him and all, but oh well.

 

"We've got company.”

 

"Mikaela!" he called through the open window. "It's Sam Witwicky."

 

I grinned, realizing what this was. _'He likes her.'_

 

He went on blubbering about giving her a ride home. He slipped up in the beginning saying he wanted to “ride her home.” I let out a laugh at that. The boy needed a serious confidence boost.

 

"Bianca, you can come too, if you'd like," he offered.

 

It was a tempting offer. I didn’t actually want to walk the whole way home, and I could probably hide out at my friend Brook’s house for a few hours, before coming home, so that I could sell my story. Plus, there was something extremely fascinating about watching the boy embarrass himself. It was kind of like a car crash. No matter how hard you try to look away, you just can’t stop staring.

 

“Nah. You two go ahead. I’m fine.” I wasn’t gonna mess up the game.

 

“Brent, it’s seven miles to your house,” Mikaela said. “Just get in the car.”

 

I sighed, sliding into the car, behind Mikaela.

 

I sank back into the leather seats. They were worn, but the good kind of worn. They were broken in enough to be comfortable, but didn't lack support. They just needed wiped down. The whole interior needed a solid cleaning.

 

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," Mikaela said.

 

I was about to smack her upside her head. I wasn't the nicest person, but I wasn't ignorant enough to say something like that to the person's face.

 

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

 

"Oh, no no no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation. The same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms," she explained.

 

"Big arms?" Sam asked.

 

"You have a thing for cocky douche bags,” I chirped.

 

"Well, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put that light there... “ He pointed back, flexing his arm. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. "And that disco ball." He was still flexing. "And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

 

Mikaela awkwardly tried to start some small talk, only took look like a self absorbed bitch, seeing as she had no clue that she and Sam had a shit ton of classes together.

 

"Your car is awesome," I said, approvingly, trying to lessen the awkwardness that had settled in.

 

No sooner had the words left my mouth than the engine sputtered and stall. The radio came to life, “Sexual Healing” by Marvin Gay blaring.

 

Sam started to panic. We pulled into a make out point and of course the awkwardness came back.

 

He kicked the radio, fiddled with the knobs, before kicking it some more. Not exactly how I would’ve gone about turning it off.

 

“Car didn’t exactly deserve that,” I mumbled.

 

Sam was desperately trying to assure Mikaela that this was not intentional, that he wasn’t that kind of guy.

 

She wasn’t even concerned, telling him to pop that hood, before getting out.

 

I stayed in the car. I might have read quite a few issues of " _Car and Driver_ ", but that did not mean that I understood it.

 

After catching Sam, mouth “Oh my god,” I tuned out that conversation.

 

My eyes kept wondering over the details of the car.

  
Mikaela’s efforts seemed to be in vain, the car refusing to come to life. "You know what, I'm just gonna walk," she said, wiping off her hands.

 

"Well walking's healthy." Sam sounded so damn defeated.

 

"Bianca?" she asked.

 

“Nah, I’ll stick with Sammy here. I still have a while, before I have to make my grand entrance.”

 

“Alright.”

 

With that she was on the move once more.

 

Sam hurriedly hopped in and tried it again. He kept muttering things to himself. The boy rambled so much. It started up, and he ran put the hood back down. The radio started on its own (again).

 

I chuckled at the song. I leaned forward between the seats, scream/singing out the window to Mikaela. “Baby come back!”

 

She was reluctant, but got back in the car.

 

I pulled out my book, while Sam and Mikaela chatted up front, until he pulled up to her house.

 

"There it is," he said.

 

"I had fun. Um, so you know thanks for listening."

 

"Oh yeah. Yeah."

 

"You- you think I'm shallow huh?" she asked.

 

"You shallow? No, no no no no. I think that there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

 

That seemed to make her happy. "Okay."

 

“Yeah."

 

"I'll see you at school. Bye Bianca."

 

"Bye," I spoke up. She got out and started walking to her house.

 

"Stupid. That was a stupid line," Sam scolded himself.

 

"It's nicer than anything Trent’s ever said to her.

 

I carefully crawled up in the front seat.

 

"So Sam, how long have you had a thing for Mikaela?" I asked.

 

"Where do you Iive?" he asked ignoring my question.

 

I gave him my address. "We don't live that far away from each other."

 

We were about two blocks away from my house, when I told him to let me out.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I have to make it look like I walked home. Now go home and fall asleep and dream about Mikaela,” I teased.

 

"I'm not sure, but I might just like your brother better."

 

“You wound me, Witwicky.”

 

He drove down the street and I walked to my house. I pulled out a water bottle from my bag and used it to make it look like I had sweat. I walked into my house and was met by my mother, father and grandparents.

 

“Brent,” my grandmother greeted me, getting up to pull me into a hug. My grandparents were my world. They owned a midsized chain of book stores and had instilled my passion for literature in me at a young age. They got me on a different level than my mother and father. It was like they were in my head. I was pretty sure that they knew me better than I knew myself.

 

“Hi, Gran. Sorry I’m gross.”

 

“Oh, hun I don’t care.”

 

I was passed to my grandfather. “Hey, kiddo.”

 

“S’up, Pop?”

 

"Where's your brother?" my mother asked.

 

"I don't know."

 

"How don't you know? What did you do?"

 

I rolled my eyes. Of course I had to have done something. Trent never did anything wrong.

 

"I didn't do anything. Your son left me at the park. I had to walk home."

 

"I doubt he left you for no reason.”

 

This time she was right. He had left, because I had, but this was a rare instance. Usually he started whatever it was that caused our fights. I tried to mind my own business.

 

At the same time my grandmother had his me with a, “Poor baby. Go freshen up. Your father said dinner’ll be ready in fifteen, we’ll catch up then.”

 

“And we’ll have to talk to your brother later,” Pop added.

 

I beamed at them, heading up to my room.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier, but I wasn't home and my reminder only goes off once. Sorry about that. Anyways on with the show. Enjoy, and be sure to subscribe, comment, leave me kudos all that good stuff. (You don't have to, but a little validation would be much appreciated.)

It was a pretty average Saturday afternoon, when I heard a scream come from the backyard. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and I was lounging on the porch swing, reading  _Suicide Notes_. I sat up, looking towards the other end of the porch, where Sam flew past, riding a girly looking bike.

"Sam?"

"I'm being chased by my car!" he screamed over his shoulder, not slowing down.

"Sam!" I called, when I finally caught sight of him.

He glanced back over his shoulder, but said nothing.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Behind you!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

I looked behind me and sure enough his car was following us.

We were entering the down town area now.

The car sped up, passing me, closing in on Sam. I looked over, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had Sam so spooked. I fully understood his fear, when I saw that there was no one in the driver's seat.

"What the actual fuck?"

The camaro was side by side with Sam.

Sam's attention was now on the car beside him instead of the sidewalk.

"Look out!"

M warning was too late. Sam hit the upraised slab of concrete full force. The bike came to a complete stop, but Sam didn't his momentum carrying him up and over the handlebars.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked, skidding to a stop.

Sam's little stunt was witnessed by some of the twats that my brother and his friends hung out with, who all laughed at him. ' _Stupid cunts_ ,' I thought.

Mikaela was among them, which was probably pretty embarrassing for Sam. On the Brightside she wasn't laughing. She actually seemed concerned. "Oh my god! Sam?" She turned to me, looking for some kind of explanation. I just shrugged. I had nothing.

"Hi," he grunted.

"That was err... That was really awesome," Mikaela sighed.

"Well, it felt awesome." Sam coughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." He hopped on his bike and took off again.

"God damnit!" I swore.

We raced through town, eventually reaching the underpass that served as both a dumping ground and as a homeless hotspot. It was an absolute shit hole, garbage fucking everywhere.

Sam was in front, his car behind him and me behind the car. I wasn't made for this shit.

There was a cop car patrolling the area. I, not being stupid enough to think that this was going to end well once the cops got involved, hid behind a pillar.

I watched, from my hiding place, trying to catch my breath.

Sam rode up to the cop. "Officer! Listen!"

I shook my head, yelling wasn't going to help any.

The cop shot his door open, slamming it into Sam.

I rolled my eyes. Another asshole cop, who thinks that a gun and a badge gives them the right to treat other people like shit. ' _Dick head._ '

"That hurt," Sam groaned. He stood up and leaned on the hood of the car. "Officer, listen. Thank god you're here. I've had the worst day ever. I've been followed here on her mother's bike. Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here. So- so get out of the car." He smacked his hand down on the hood twice.

Demanding things of a cop was dumb. Demanding things from a cop after you explain your situation, which to any normal person makes you seem like you're either high or crazy was even dumber.

The officer hit the gas and the car lurched forward. Sam fell back, crawling back desperately as the car lurched again and again.

Sam spat and sputtered, trying to find words, but it wasn't working. He was panicking, big time. The best thing to do was to stay calm.

Then again, even I would've los my cool, when the headlights telescoped out, the outside surrounded by spikes.

Now, I was starting to think that I was high. Had someone slipped me something? Was I hallucinating?

That was just the tip of the iceberg. The car fucking turned into a robot. Pieces of metal twisted and folded, into new shapes and parts until I stood to its full height. Based on the angry sounding revs and growls and the red eyes this thing wasn't friendly.

"SAM YOU SHIT HEAD RUN!" I screamed, riding off.

It may have seemed shitty of me to run off, but it wasn't like I could do anything. That was a big ass robot and I was an average ass teenager. At least this way I could try to get help, not that anyone would have believed me.

Sam's car pulled up and cut me off. The door shot open. I froze for a moment. Chances were that this car was another one of those things. I had no way of knowing whether or not it was good or bad. Then again I probably didn't stand a chance either way.

I ditched the bike and got into the car.

I didn't say anything, freaking the fuck out still.

The car whipped around, heading towards where Sam and Mikaela were getting up off the ground. It sped toward the robot, back end spinning out to knock it down.

I held on for dear life. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I screamed.

It stopped in front of Sam and Mikaela, opening the door. I crawled into the backseat.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked.

"You have to get in the car. Get in," Sam said.

She was afraid. I didn't blame her. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to be afraid cause that thing was going to get back up.

"Bitch, get in the fucking car!" I barked.

"Trust me. Trust me!" Sam pleaded.

They got in and we took off, the robot transforming down into a car and chasing us.

"Go, go, go, go!"

If the robot didn't kill Sam, I was probably going to if we survived this.

"Oh my god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

Mikaela too.

"We're not going to die." I had said it to shut the others up, but as the words left my mouth, I believed them. I wasn't sure, where my confidence in the car was coming from, but fuck it it was better than completely freaking out.

"Trust me he's a kick ass driver," Sam backed me up.

The second we headed towards one of the empty buildings, he did a 180.

"Oh my god! No! We're gonna die!"

"You are such a little bitch!" I shouted at Sam, as we smashed through the glass. The car run into some other shit, before spinning around. The cop was still on the camaro's ass. Fortunately for us, we caught a break, which was enough for Sam's car to create some distance.

We pulled into an electrical substation and hid.

Sam and Mikaela tried to open to door only for them to lock.

"We're locked in."

"No shit," I muttered under my breath.

Sam tried to start the car. "It won't start."

I let out another, "No shit."

"At least we ditched the monster right?"

The cruiser drove past, without noticing us. The car started again, spinning tire, before rocketing out of there. The cruiser backed up, nearly hitting us.

The Camaro stopped, flinging out Sam and Mikaela. I quickly clambered out after them.

Then like the cop car it fucking transformed. It was insane. It seemingly unfolded itself, parts expanding and collapsing, metal grinding, and gears whirling. I couldn't keep up. It was probably fifteen feet tall, when I reached its full height.

"Holy shit!" My jaw was pretty much dragging on the ground at this point.

It quickly took a defensive position. I took the hint and moved back out of the way.

The cruiser transformed and attacked, Sam's car, knocking the camaro down.

A smaller robot jumped out of the cruiser's chest as the two brawled and immediately went for Sam.

Sam was tackled by the small bot down a hill. I went to help Sam, while Mikaela ran to a small shed nearby. She came down to the bottom of the hill with an electric saw, cutting it into pieces. The head was left intact however.

Sam took care of that, punting the head as hard as he could. "Not so tough without a head are you?"

I shook my head. "Dude, we have to get your pants. Let's go."

We slowly walked closer to the place where the two bots had their fight. The obvious victor of the battle was Sam's car, who approached us.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot," Sam answered.

_'Thank you captain obvious.'_

"But like a different… Like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

I had been under the impression that Sam wasn't a complete idiot, but I was being proven wrong more and more as time progressed.

Sam was cautious in his approach to the bot. I opted for a much more casual approach. Clearly, seeing as he hadn't killed us, this was one of the good guys.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. If it did, it would've done so already," I explained.

"Do you speak robot? Because-"

"Calm the hell down."

"Bianca, I think I liked you better when you were just Trent's sister," Mikaela huffed.

"That's not my damn name," I snapped. "Trent told people that so people quit mistaking us." I looked up at the robot, introducing myself. "My name's Brent."

Sam ignored our squabbling.

"I think it wants something from me, because the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

" _XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..._ "

"You use the radio," I concluded."

" _Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._ " He clapped and pointed at me.

I couldn't help, but grin.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

I looked over at him. "What happened last night?"

" _Message from Starfleet, captain... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_ "

"Visitors from heaven? What? What are like an alien or something?"

He pointed at Mikaela to confirm her thoughts. He kneeled down and transformed. " _Any more questions you want to ask?_ " the radio played. The door opened.

"Nope." I said getting into the car. I got in the back seat.

Mikaela was still hesitant. Sam had to do some convincing. While he was doing that I decided to ask a question to prevent further rudeness on my part. "So what's your name?"

" _Bumblebee_ " he used a sound bit that was obviously from a kids' song.

"Bumblebee," I repeated. I grinned. "I should've known." If the paint job didn't make it obvious, the air freshener did.

_'Bee-otch. I like it.'_

Mikaela still wouldn't get in the car. I leaned up and looked out the window. "Once again I say GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

I sat back in the seat. It softened, and I leaned into it. The seatbelt came around and buckled me in by itself. "Thanks, Bumblebee. I knew that Sam bought and awesome car the minute you pi- You should be a tad bit less obvious next time you try to set someone up."

The car shook with what I assumed was a laugh.

Eventually Sam got through to Mikaela and she got in the car.

"Now, let's get Sam's pants."

Once Sam had his pants and Mikaela her purse, we were on the move away.

Neither Sam nor Mikael would sit in the driver's seat, both feeling awkward with Bee driving.

Sam was riding shotgun, Mikaela weirdly in the middle. She couldn't have been comfortable. I was going to remind her that there was room in the back, but Sam decided to bust out some cheesy line about seatbelts and safety, which prompted her to sit on his lap.

I got wrapped up in my own thoughts after that.

I read story after story. I spent more of my time wrapped up in fantasy worlds than reality and still, I never thought that something like this could ever actually happen, let alone to people like us, a few highschool kids from a town in the middle of nowhere Nevada.

"…piece of crap Camaro?"

I returned to the car, when I heard Mikaela.

"Hey! Bee is awesome," I defended him.

Apparently, he was insulted because he stopped and kicked those two out. He clearly wasn't mad at me, because my seatbelt didn't budge.

"Move it moron!" some guy screamed.

I threw my hand out the window, middle finger raised. "BLOW ME!"

Bee went back down the tunnel and did a u turn, which was normal enough. When he got up on two tires I was a bit concerned. "What the he- Ah shit!" my phone fell out of my beg and pegged me in the head. I grabbed it and threw it in my bag, keeping the whole thing in one place.

The interior around me changed, no longer dingy and work it was brand new with that classic new car smell.

I observed my new surroundings and realized that Bee was now a much newer model of camaro, a brand new model.

 _I let out a low appreciative whistle._ "I was a fan before, but damn this is nice."

" _Thank you. Thank you very much._ "

"What was that about a piece of crap camaro?" I asked, when he pulled up in front of Sam.

Sam's mind was absolutely blown.

They got in, Sam in the driver's seat and Bee took us to the observatory. It closed for renovations. Bee just drove through the fence. It was still closed for renovations. Bee just drove through the fence.

He stopped letting us out. I surveyed the area, confused as to why we were here until I saw four fire balls shoot across the sky above us.

"Whoa!"

Sam and Mikaela walked over to the one that landed nearest to us. I opted to stay where I was.

"May I?" I asked. I was starting to slouch.

" _Go for it._ "

I perched against his hood and looked up at the sky.

" _What are you… thinking… about?_ "

I glanced back at him.

"What the hell else is out there," I answered. "I mean..." I tried to piece it together. "I like books. People have built these massive fictional worlds full of fantasy and adventure and whatever. Magic. Dragons. Scfi. Super heroes. But none of it's real. It's all imaginary, and somehow, that makes it easy to digest.

"But you... You are real, so very really. It's fucking insane. If you exist, then what else is out there? I flip flop back and forth between acceptance and bewilderment. I can't deny that you exist. I can see you, hear you, feel you, understand you. And Sam and Mikaela can too, so it's not just some fucking fever dream. At the same time, you shouldn't exist. You're an alien, a giant metal alien. And you're sentient! We have never fucking met sentient life before. It's so difficult to grasp, but it's such a very simple concept. In simple ignorant human terms, you are a sentient alien robot that transforms into a car. But, it's so difficult to grasp. How did you get here? Where did you come from? Why are you here? How does all of this, you work? You're  _sentient_ , which is-"

" _Insane?"_ he offered.

"Yes. Out of all the various supernatural or extraterresital shit that could happen this should be the easiest pill to swallow. What else is there? Would it even matter if we knew? Would we be able to comprehend it, believe it or would it just be too much for us?"

The car shook.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, realization dawning on me.

" _Nooooo._ "

I narrowed my eyes in a glare. "Yes you are, you brat."

" _It's just that... You've got a lot to learn... Doll"_

"I am realizing that."

"Guys!"

My head shot towards Sam and Mikaela, who were jogging back.

"We ready?" I asked.

I patted Bee's hood and moved for the back.

Our next stop was an alley between two abandoned warehouses.

Four more vehicles pulled up, a search and rescue hummer, a Peter semi, a big ass pick up and a small sporty looking thing.

The semi, which was closest to us, let out a hiss, as it began to transform. It was entrancing watching as everything moved, purposely to its proper place, allowing the creature to take its true form. The others followed his lead.

I had thought that Bee was huge, but the semi was absolutely massive, having for be at least three stories tall.

"God damn." I spun around to look at them all.

"You shouldn't wear so much."

I shot Sam a look. "Really? All of this is going on, and you're gonna choose now to comment on my trash mouth? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"We meet alien life and you swear like a sailor. How about making a decent impression?"

"I'll make an impression mother fucker. Just you-"

The semi crouched closer to us. His eyes (?) focused on Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked.

His voice was deep. I could feel his words vibrating in my chest. His ton alone radiated power and demanded respect. It was also strangely gentle and wise.

"They know your name."

' _Once again with the obvious,_ ' I thought. I looked at the others.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the hummer said.

"Autobots," Sam repeated.

"Sure as hell not Japanese, Sam," I laughed.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" the silver autobot asked.

I liked him already. He did a flip and struck a thinking pose.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation Jazz," Prime spoke.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Prime explained.

"That is so fucking sick." I mean how cool was that. I wished I could just download different languages to my brain. It would've made our family vacation to Cancun a whole hell of a lot easier.

"Don't swear at the robot."

"Don't tell me what to do, shit head."

"I find her amusing," the pickup said. His voice was gruff and he oozed whatever the robot equivalent of testosterone was.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

He spun his cannons around and aimed them at Sam. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

I was partially terrified, partially in shock, partially in awe. Maybe if I had just been one of those things I would've responded in a normal fashion, but instead I snorted out a laugh.

Sam and Mikaela just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I like her," Ironhide said.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The autobot who had told us to call them autobots sniffed the air. "Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."

That caused me to straight up cackle. Sam and Mikaela were both fidgeting awkwardly.

"How do you know he wasn't talking about you? You're a girl too," Mikaela pointed out.

"Mickey, Sammy here has eye fucked you every way to Sunday."

If looks could kill I would've been dead every fucking way possible. Sam was silently fuming.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

" _Check on the rep yep, second to none..._ " Bee jumped around like a boxer and did a few quick jabs.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bee just made a whirl like sound. I mentally awed. It was so cute.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet explained. He shot a red laser at Bee's throat causing him to cough. "I'm still working on them."

"Poor Bee," I cooed. He set his hand down for me to climb on. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded. I carefully climbed on his hand, and he raised me to his shoulder. I sat down and held on for dear life. A fifteen foot fall was not my idea of fun.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela seemed to have recovered from her earlier discomfort.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

' _Shut it Sam.'_

Prime touched something on the side of his head and a hologram projected out of his eyes around Sam and Mikaela.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," Prime started. He projected the image of his planet. Just looking at it, it was clear that it was a shell of its former self. It was in ruins, bodes piled everywhere, hanging onto every surface. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

The scene changed. We were now in the Arctic with Sam's grandfather. He was ordering his men around, when the dogs took off, beginning to dig in the snow.

"I think the dogs have found something," Witwicky said. The ice began to crack and before he could move the captain had fallen through.

"Men! We've made a discovery!" he shouted, excitedly.

He reached out to touch Megatron. A blue-ish light pulsed through the metal. A bright light was then projected from Megatron's eyes.

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay," Prime replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You tried to sell your great grandfather's stuff on eBay?"

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

' _That's lovely._ '

"And the human race will be extinguished."

' _That's worse._ '

"Sam Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela whispered.


	3. Three

I rode with Jazz back to Sam’s house. I figured I might as well give Sam a little room to breathe. I could always bust his balls about Mikaela later. Plus, he was still freaking out. While I couldn’t blame him, because holy crap your granddad’s glasses hold the key to Earth’s survival, I really didn’t want to listen to it.

 

I want to ask some questions, but I couldn’t settle on one. I opened my mouth to speak, but had nothing, just gaping like a fish.

 

Jazz could tell and was waiting patiently for me to say something. He had some top forty station, so it wasn’t an awkward silent.

 

“What’s your designation, Lil’ Lady?” Jazz asked eventually.

 

“Oh sorry. That was rude of me. I’m Brenton, but everyone just shortens it to Brent.”

 

“That’s an unusual name for a human femme isn’t it?”

 

“It is. I wish I could say that it was the pain killers and general delirium from giving birth, but no. She’s just an obnoxious bitch, who decided to sentence me to a childhood of ridicule and life of confusion months before my brother and I were born.”

 

Jazz laughed. “Sometimes you really wonder what someone’s creators were thinking.”

 

Small talk with Jazz was easy. Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to spook me he started asking me questions about Earth. Some of them were easy, other’s not so much.

 

He lined up behind the others in the alley that ran behind Sam’s house, letting me out.

 

I approached Sam and Mikaela. Sam was giving Mikaela instructions.

 

"I need you to stay here, alright? You gotta stay here and you're gonna watch them."

 

"Okay," Mikaela agreed.

 

"All of them. Five minutes alright."

 

I perched on Bee's hood, looking at Sam like he was a fucking moron. ' _How the fuck does he think Mikaela and I are going to be able to do anything if they bots decide to transform or something?_ ' I thought. I stood up straight and walked over to where Mikaela was standing. "What does he expec-" I stopped, when I heard someone start to transform. It was Optimus. The others copied their leader's actions.

 

"Shit!" Mikaela swore.

 

"Point fucking proven,” I grumbled.

 

Sam hadn’t even started bitching yet, and I already was starting to feel a headache forming. I pinched the bridge of my nose and followed them into the backyard. Optimus had destroyed the little path that ran through the grass and the fountain.

 

Sam came running back out. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

 

"Okay, you know what; they seem to be in a little bit of a rush," Mikaela snapped.

 

"What the hell did you expect two teenage girls to do against five large alien robots that are outfitted with a ton of weapons?" I asked. "Like are you fucking serious right now?"

 

"Oh this is bad."

 

Small yips pulled my attention to a tiny dog. The Chihuahua was barking up at Ironhide, before lifting its foot and pissing on the large mech.

 

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God."

 

Ironhide flicked the small dog in the air, causing it to let out a squeak.

 

"Oh, wet."

 

"No, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Sam went and picked up his dog. "Hold on. Hold. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet okay. That's all."

 

Ironhide turned his cannons on the boy holding the dog. Sam was pleading with Hide to put the guns away. Hide said something about terminating the rodent, when I noticed the cast of the dog's foot. I walked over and plucked the dog out of Sam's grasp. "Aw, poor baby has a broken foot," I cooed at the dog, while Sam explained that it was just a Chihuahua and how people loved them.

 

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

 

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo."

 

"Say 'ims didn't know any better," I cooed at the dog again. He licked my face. I giggled.

 

"My foot's gonna rust," Ironhide grumbled.

 

"Oh suck it up. He's just a puppy." I said to the large bot.

 

Sam started running into his house. He stopped to shush the bots. "Shut up and go hide."

 

"Just hurry."

 

Sam grabbed his dog and took him in the house. "Autobots recon." Bee leaned towards the window and watched Sam's parents.

 

After a moment, Optimus' impatience was getting the best of him and he lifted Mikaela to Sam's window. "Time is short. Hurry."

 

They all transformed back into their vehicle modes in Sam's yard. Sam looked out the window and started panicking. I was full on sitting on Bee's hood, when the freak out began.

 

"What the- what the hell are you letting them do?" He started talking at me.

 

I rolled my eyes and leaned so my back was on Bee's windshield. I raised both my arms up in front of me and curled my hands into fists before raising my middle fingers. "Just find the fucking glasses."

 

I heard a hiss and got off of Bee, knowing that they were all transforming again.

 

Optimus walked over to the window destroying the little garden thing.

 

Both Sam and Prime were frustrated by how everything seemed to be going thus far. Sam’s frustration apparently outweighed Prime’s, because he gave the order to the autobots to fall back.

 

I headed towards the fence. It was weird just standing in someone’s yard, and I really didn’t want to deal with the ramifications of being seen by Sam’s parents.

 

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Ratchet asked gesturing to me. If he had been paying attention to where he was going instead of me, he wouldn't have ran into the power lined and fell, but he hadn’t been and he did, taking power out for most of the neighborhood.

 

"Wow that was tingly! You got to try that!"

 

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcasm dripping from his words.

 

I groaned in pain on the ground. The shaking cause by Ratchet's giant ass hitting the ground knocked me down. I had hit my head pretty hard, when I hit the ground, and I had accidently raked my arm down along the side of the chain link fence.

 

I sat up, turning my attention to the pain in my arm. Terrible idea. There was a fairly deep gash that ran along the entire length of my forearm.

 

Blood was dripping from the wound, and I felt my stomach lurch.

 

“Oh no,” I muttered, before falling forward on my hands and knees. I was dizzy. I was either going to puke of faint, I couldn’t tell which, possibly both. I closed my eyes and tried taking deep breaths, but it wasn’t helping. I could feel the blood pooling around my hand, smell it in the air, and I could still feel the pain.

 

“ _Ratchet_... _Ratchet_... _Ratchet_...”

 

I had never ever been able to deal with blood.

 

A metal finger wrapped around my midsection, flipping me so that I was lying on the ground flat on my back.

 

“The trauma to her brain is mild, and the cut on her arm is easily treatable,” Ratchet prattled off. “Her blood pressure is dropping though,” Ratchet said.

 

“Get rid of the blood,” I mumbled.

 

“Brenton, are you hemophobic?” he asked. “Do you faint at the sight of blood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is going to sting a little.”

 

Something sharp jabbed my arm, my brain quickly registering that it was a needle. Sting was an understatement.

 

“Mother fucker!” I hissed, in pain.

 

It was like someone has poured molten steel into the veins in my arm.

 

"Shush," the medic said. “It’ll stop in a moment.”

 

"You said a little," I growled at the bot. My arm was on fucking fire.

 

As promised the feeling faded. All that was left was a sore tight feeling.

 

I didn’t open my eyes. I just laid there, breathing. I needed to move. I needed to get away from the blood.

 

I opened my eyes and saw Bee staring down at me. He held out a digit to help me up.

 

I accepted his help. I risked a glance at my arm. The gash was now filled in with silver. I didn’t stare for too long, my ripped bloody shirt, making me nauseous.

 

“Can’t deal with this shit.” I pulled my shirt up over my head leaving me in my bra. I carefully wiped away as much blood as I could with the clean part, keeping my eyes squeezed tight.

 

I threw the disgusting garment away from me. 

 

“I’ll be back,” I said, starting in the direction of my house.

 

Be transformed down and opened the door for me.

 

The other bots walked back over to the house. Ratchet turned on his head lights and shone them into Sam's room. Sam told ratchet to turn the lights off, and he did. I'm not sure what was going on in the house.

 

"You didn't have to give me a ride although I do appreciate it."

 

He simply revved his engine.

 

We rode the short distance to my house. The lights down stairs were on, but not the ones up.  Cutting through the backyard, and snuck in and up to my room. I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I wiped the grime and blood off of me and changing. Now that I was finally able too, I examined my arm. I expected it the silver strip to be solid, but instead it was flexible. The transition from skin to metal was seamless too. I shook my head.  I ran a brush through my hair and threw it into ponytail, running back out.

 

I felt a lot better now.

 

I hopped into Bee and could tell based off of the vibe he was giving that something had changed, even though I hadn’t taken that long.

 

"What is it?" I asked.

 

" _Message from starship captain… Bad boys bad boys what_ "

 

"The cops?" I asked.

 

" _You got it, the right stuff_ "

 

"They got Sam and Mikaela?"

 

“ _Yeah...”_

 

"What? Do they know?" I asked.

 

He played the New Kids on the Block clip again.

 

"These aren't normal cops are they?"

 

" _No, no, no, no_ " He played part of a Black Eyed Peas song.

 

"What do we do?"

 

" _Get back get back_ "

 

“Then I guess we better get to it.”

 

He caught up to the others at their rendezvous point. The plan was to intercept the cops’ convoy, when it came through, grab Sam and Mikaela and get the hell out of there.

 

Bee let me out and transformed along with the others. While the readied themselves, I walked over to the side of the bridge we were on, looking down at Prime.

 

 The convoy approached, and Optimus stepped in front of it, causing them to crash. He grabbed one of the SUVs, ripping off its roof. Sam and Mikaela were cuffed in the back seat.

 

Clearly these weren’t cops, but other government agency.

 

' _He really can't just say ass._ '

 

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend Optimus Prime."

 

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons.""

 

The others took their cue, jumping off of the bridge and drawing their weapons. Bee grabbed me after he flipped to the ground and put me on his shoulder, blaster trained on the government goons.

 

"Freeze," Hide barked.

 

"Give me those." Jazz's hand then magnetized, and he removed the guns from the men.

 

"Who is she?" one of the agents said, point at me.

 

“Who am I? Who the fuck are you?”

 

"You didn't answer me young lady!" he screamed at me. "Who are you?"

 

“None of your damn business, Shit Head.”

 

Optimus knelt to speak with the guys in the car.

 

"Hi there," Shit Head greeted.

 

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

 

"There are S-seven protocols. I'm not authorized communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

 

"Get out of the car," Optimus demanded.

 

"Me? You want me to-"

 

"Now!"

 

"Alright, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?"

 

“Put me down?” I asked.

 

Be complied. I strode over the idiot squad and went through their pockets, looking for the keys to Sam and Mikaela’s cuffs.

 

I got Mikaela out of hers. She then took them to help Sam.

 

"You're good with handcuffs too now huh?" Sam snipped.

 

"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

 

' _The hell are they talking about?_ '

 

"Yeah." He walked away from her.

 

That was quite a change from the pining that he had been doing.

 

"This is real."

 

“No shit.”

 

I understood where he was coming from. I just didn’t care.

 

"Sam, I have a record for not turning my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in you perfect little life?"

 

"Wait you have a record?" I asked her.

 

"Yeah."

 

"For what?"

 

"Stealing cars."

 

"Bad ass." I grinned at her. “Fast and Furious Mickey Drift.”

 

My smile fell, when Shit Head started talking again.

 

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

 

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

 

The guy didn't respond.

 

"Answer me."

 

"I'm the one who asked questions around here not you, young man!"

 

“Look around you, Shit Head. See the weapons aimed at you? That means we ask the questions now.”

 

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

 

"Where did you take my parents?"

 

"Can I punch him?" I asked Optimus.

 

"Not now," came his response.

 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

 

"No." Sam reached in the guy's suit pocket and pulled out his badge.

 

"Hey, you touch me that's a federal offense."

 

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it–badge, right?"

 

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden with his big alien buddies over there."

 

"Where is sector seven?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

I wasn't paying attention to what Bee was doing so when he moved his hand, I paid him no mind. That was until he started pissing on the Shit Head. I started cracking up. "What's his name?" I asked Sam.

 

"Simmons." He replied.

 

"Hey Simmons, some days you're the dog and some days you're the hydrant, huh?" I laughed some more.

 

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus was trying and failing to hide his amusement.

 

Sam and Mickey cuffed all of the government goons together and made them sit on the curb, excluding Shit Head and his sidekick.

 

"Alright tough guy take it off.”

 

Shit Head looked at Mikaela like she has lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Your clothes all of it off."

 

"What for?"

 

"For threatening my dad."

 

"Go Mickey!" I cheered.

 

He started stripping. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

 

"Those are nice," she said, referring to his god awful boxers. "Now get behind the pole."

 

"This is such a felony what you're doing," the sidekick told us.

 

She cuffed Simmons to the pole and sidekick to him.

 

"I will hunt you down."

 

"Hunt you down."

 

"Without any remorse"

 

"No-"

 

"He doesn't need a cosigner. Shut the fuck up."

 

Sidekick glared at me.

 

"We've got to alert everyone," Simmons said.

 

"They already know. Speaker phone."

 

Sidekick was smarted than I thought. "Shit!"

 

"What?"

 

I could hear the sirens and helicopter blades in the distance.

 

"Shit!"

 

Ironhide blasted something against the ground taking out the SUVs, but there were still the helicopters incoming. The autobots transformed and took off. Optimus didn’t though. He picked up Sam, Mick and I.

 

"Up you get."

 

Being up on Bumblebee’s shoulder was sketchy, and that was only fifteen feet up. That was nothing in comparison to Optimus. I didn’t think I was afraid of heights, but I was questioning that now.

 

Optimus ran through the town, avoiding people car cars. He ran under a bridge. "Can you hide up there?” I asked, pointed up at the underside of the bridge.

 

He wedged himself under the bridge.

 

Mick, Sam and I were on his back.

 

"Easy you three."

 

My plan seemed to be working. The cars drove right under us. The helicopters flew under too, but Mikaela slipped and fell. I grabbed on Mikaela to keep her from falling and Sam to keep from falling myself.

 

Mikaela stopped falling with a hard jerk. A sickening pop came from my shoulder. I growled in pain. “Son of a bitch.”

 

I tried to hold on, but I couldn’t. Sam tried to grab me, falling himself. Optimus swung his legs down in an attempt to catch us. It slowed us down as well as giving us bruises, but not enough for our impact with the ground to be survivable.

 

Metal digits surrounded me.

 

"Bee."

  
He’d caught Sam and Mikaela too thank goodness.

 

He put us down.

 

I immediately grabbed my arm trying to keep my shoulder from moving any more. I couldn’t pop it back in. Sam was too much of a pussy, and Mikaela was focused on the goons coming at us. We were stuck.

 

“Bee, get out of here.”

 

If we got caught we were going to jail. If they got caught, who the hell knew what was going to happen.

 

Bee didn’t listen though, trying his hardest to protect us without harming any of the Sector Seven agents.

 

They shot cables at him, tying him up and bringing him down, before hitting him with some type of gas.  He groaned and wheezed. Sam and I were yelling, trying to get them to stop, but our cries fell on deaf ears.

 

More SUV's pulled up, and men with guns came over and grabbed Sam, Mikaela and myself.

 

I could still hear Bee. They were hurting him. He hadn’t fought back and they were hurting him. It was disgusting.

 

My arm was yanked back, causing me to cry out. I was cuffed and shoved into the back of one of the cars.

 

Simmons walked over and grinned at the three of us.

 

“Take us in. Whatever. Just pop her shoulder back in,” Mikaela said.

 

Shit Head laughed. "Heh a dislocated shoulder huh? That’s unfortunate.”

 

He patted me on my bad shoulder. “Take em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So, I'm currently reworking the sequel to this one, and I've come to realize that a lot of the stuff in it was set up in another fic that was supposed to fit between this one and the next that I abandoned. It was a filler type of thing, and I just couldn't managed to actually fill the time. So I have a question. Would you rather have large chunks of (probably awkwardly placed) exposition or a fic that is just a collection of bits and pieces that don't fit into the main story? Comment and let me know.


	4. Four

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a helicopter. I was with Sam, Mikaela, and two people, who I didn't know. One was a pretty blonde girl, and the other was a geeky looking black guy.

 

My arm still hurt, but it was now in a sling. My other arm hurt like absolute hell. Instead of the silver filler, I saw that it was bandaged up. ' _When did I pass out?_ '  I couldn’t remember a thing after being thrown into the car.

 

"Oh my god, Brent! You're awake."

 

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

 

“What the fuck happened?” I asked.

 

“They held us for a while, interrogated us, but then they saw your arm and dragged you off. You don’t know what happened to you?”

 

I shook my head.

 

“We didn’t see you until they loaded you into the helicopter.”

 

I groaned. This was entirely too much, and I was still tired. Whatever they had knocked me out with was strong, and hadn’t completely exited my system.

 

“Why the fuck are we at the Hoover dam?" I mumbled, looking outside.

 

No one answered. I didn’t expect them too."What'd they get you for?" the girl asked.

 

"I bought a car. Turned out to be a giant alien robot,” Sam explained. "Who knew?"

 

“Idiot tells me he’s getting chased by his car. I followed.”

 

“I chased both idiots.”

 

We landed without issue. Sam and Mikaela helped me get out and into the car. As I moved I felt more alert, steadier. The fog was lifting from my brain.

 

The people driving and such acted like we weren't there.

 

We ended up on top of the Hoover Dam. There were a number of people, a group of soldiers, a man in a suit, Shit Head and his cronies.

 

We walked up to Simmons. "Hey kids. I think we got off to a bad start."

 

"A bad start?” I snapped. “You invade his home, attack our friends, jerk around my arm with a dislocated shoulder, and you think this is a bad start? And what the fuck did you do to my other arm?”

 

“There was material from a NBE embedded in your skin. We removed for your safety as well as for research purposes and stitched you up properly. You’re welcome.”

 

I was now going ballistic. “Fucking proper my ass! You opened my wound, so that you could study-“

 

“That stuff is dangerous, missy! They are dangerous!”

 

“THEY NEVER FUCKING HURT ME! YOU HAVE!”

 

Was I making a scene? Yes. Did I care? No.

 

"Simmons!"

 

I realized that the suit I had seen earlier wasn’t just any suit. He was the damn secretary of defense.

 

“What’s the problem here?” he asked. “Who is she?”

 

“I’m Brent, and I’m about eight seconds away from kicking this mother fucker over the damn.”

 

“She’s melodramatic.”

 

“You’re a cunt,” I spat.

 

“I’m gonna need you to calm down,” Sec Def told me. “What happened?”

 

“How I got here, or just the parts, where they jerked around my dislocated shoulder and reopened an existing wound of mine?”

 

“Lies. No one touched her shoulder, and the wound was filled with dangerous-“

 

“Bull shit. I may not have known them long, but I know that they would never harm any human if they can avoid it. Your men on the other hand...”

 

I pulled my jacket down, revealing the handprint shaped bruises.

 

"You and your men yanked on this girls dislocated shoulder, knowing that it needed to be popped back into place?”

 

“We had-“

 

I couldn’t help myself. I kicked him in the nads as hard as I could. I would’ve punched him, but I couldn’t, because now in addition to a dislocated shoulder, I had stitches to worry about pulling.

 

“Aren't you going to say anything to her?" Simmons asked the Secretary of Defense.

 

"I don't blame her," Sec Def replied. “Captain Lennox,” he called.

 

“Yes sir,” one of the soldiers said coming over.

 

“Why don’t you take Ms...”

 

“Brent.”

 

“Why don’t you take Ms. Brent over with you, so that she doesn’t hurt anymore of the sector seven agents? As irritating as they are, we need them.”

 

“Yes, sir. Brent?”

 

I turned to follow the captain, not before sending a glare over at Shit Head. "You better thank god that no woman will ever want you, because I made damn sure you’ll never have kids."

 

Sam negotiated with Shit Head’s second, who I dubbed Dick Head, eventually coming to terms that would reunite us with Bumblebee.

 

Once Shit Head recovered, he and Dick Head started us on a tour of the facility.

 

"Alright, here's the situation. You're here because you've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

 

"NBEs?" another one of the soldiers, Epps I had learned, questioned.

 

"Non biological extra terrestrials. Keep up with the acronyms."

 

"Shit Head," I grumbled under my breath.

 

We walked through a tunnel that led to a large opening in the dam. "What you are about to see is totally classified,” Dick Head  told us.

 

Of all the things that could’ve been at the tunnel, it opened up to reveal the worst possible option.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

 

"Shit," Mikaela swore.

 

"They've got Megatron right here in the dam, frozen like a fucking popsicle.”

 

I looked at Sam, my eyes widening and my Jaw dropping. "And you try to fucking lecture me?" I whisper yelled at him.

 

"Dear God what is this?"

 

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole or gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

 

 "We call him NBE-1."

 

"Well sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but I mean that's Megatron. He's leader of the decepticons," Sam spoke up.

 

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

 

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, spaceflight, car all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE-1 that's what we call it." Simmons got in Sam's face.

 

My hand curled into a fist. I wanted nothing more than to punch him or better yet kick him in the nads again.

 

"Easy now," Lennox said beside me.

 

"That's what you call him, and you're what I like to call wrong," I snipped.

 

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien frozen in the basement?" Secretary Keller asked.

 

"Until now there was no credible threat to national security."

 

"Well you fucking got one now," I said.

 

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked.

 

"It's the All Spark," Sam answered.

 

"The All Spark? What's that?"

 

"Well yeah they came here looking for some cube looking thing," Sam explained. "Any way NBE-1 AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death and wants to use the cube to transform Human technology to take over the universe."

 

"That's their plan," I backed him up.

 

"And you're sure about this?" Simmons asked. He and Banachek shared a look.

 

"You bastards know where it is don't you?" I asked.

 

"Follow me."

 

"You're about to see our crown jewel."

 

He led us to a small room with windows that looked out onto the hangar that held the cube.

 

There in front of my eyes was the All Spark. It was fucking huge. I mean even Optimus would've been dwarfed compared to this thing.

 

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the damn built around it. Four foot ball fields thick of concrete a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone human or any alien species on the outside."

 

"Wait back up you said the dam hides the cubes energy. What kind exactly?" the Australian girl asked. She and the other guy had been fairly quiet this whole time.

 

We were led to another room. This one had thick metal doors with heavy duty locks and latches. "Please step in. They have to lock us in."

 

"Oh wow," the geeky dude breathed out.

 

"What's that Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?"

 

I snorted at Epps.

 

"Oh no man. That's only three, man. Freddy Kruger had four. That's Wolverine." Geek boy fake snarled and started to laugh hysterically.

 

“Not really the time,” I chirped. “But I’ll give you credit for trying to make this shit show more bearable.”

"Does your mother know you swear like that?" Simmons asked.

 

"She sure as fuck does.”

 

"Does anyone have any mechanical devices? Black berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

 

"I've got a phone," the dork said, tossing it to Simmons.

 

We were given goggles, which I had slight difficulty with.

 

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai."

 

Blonde chick said something to Keller. I looked at Simmons. "Nokia is from Finland, dumbass."

 

He started something, and the laser thingy in the box was positioned over the phone.

 

"We were able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box." There was a bright flash and the little thing transformed.

 

"It's so cute,” I gushed.

 

Immediately, it started trying to destroy the box, shooting and firing off small rockets.

 

"Mean little sucker, huh?"

 

"That thing is freaky!" the blonde said.

 

"Kind of like the itty bitty energizer bunny form hell, huh?"

 

I scoffed. “It’s not a demon. It's just needs trained.”

 

I walked over and with my goodish arm smacked the box. "No," I scolded. It stopped and looked up at me. "No," I repeated. It stopped, but didn’t settle down.

 

I saw Simmons grab the thing from the corner of my eye.

 

"You kill him, and I kick your ass," I threatened.

 

“It’s a killer.”

 

“It’s primitive, instinctual.”

 

Seeing me stick up for it, the small bot finally calmed down, putting away its weapons.

 

"What? Are you going to train it?"

 

"I'm sure as hell going to try," I stated. I walked over to the door of the box and opened it. Very carefully, I stuck my hand inside. I stopped and waited on the bot to come to me. It walked over and investigated my hand before hopping on. I pulled it out of the box and held him carefully. "There there baby," I cooed at it. It calmed down and settled into my palm.

 

"Good boy."

 

"We can’t let you keep it.”

 

“You won’t let or not let me do anything. He needs a name. We'll figure it out later. No need to rush it. Don't want to end up giving you a name like Brenton or Trenton. Now be a good little bot and transform so that I can carry you around with me."

 

He transformed into the phone and I set him in my sling on my forearm.

 

The lights flickered, booming noises coming from somewhere nearby.

 

"Shit! This cannot be good."  


"Gentlemen they know the cube is here."

 

"Banachek. What's going on?"

 

"Well the NBE-1 has lost power and the backup generator just isn't gonna cut it.”

 

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked.

 

We all filed into the arms room. The soldiers immediately went started preparing for a fight.

 

Sam began pleading with Shit Head to take us to be. I stood beside him. I didn’t say anything. I was well aware that my attempts at “pleading” would only make the situation worse. I gently stroked the small phone, resting in my sling.

 

“We don’t know what’s-“

 

Clearly Lennox had had enough of Simmons (him and everyone else), because he grabbed Simmons and pulled a gun on him. “Take them to the car."

 

The Sector-7 guys pulled their weapons on Lennox. Lennox’s team pulled theirs on them.

 

My little bot transformed, drawing his own weapons.

 

"Put it away." I told him. He didn't listen. "Put it away." Nothing. I picked up my hand and flicked him in the head. "Put it away." The tiny bot sulked, but did it.

 

He settled into the sling and I stroked his head.

 

"Drop your weapon soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

 

Simmons really over estimated his worth.

 

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox said.

 

"I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction," Epps pointed out.

 

"And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

 

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons tried to threaten.

 

I snorted. That doesn’t work on children over the age of seven and he thought it was going to work on a grown ass man. A grown ass well trained soldier, who was willing to shoot him. He was even stupider than I had previously thought.

 

"Well I'm gonna count to three."

 

God, Lennox was a bad ass.

 

"Simmons?" Keller said.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

 

"Alright okay hey you want to lay the fate of the world on a kid's Camaro. That's cool," Shit Head conceded.

 

I could hear Bee, before we even got to the room. Sam and I ran ahead of everyone bursting into the room and yelling at the guys to stop. Dick Head nodded and they ceased their actions.

 

I walked right up to Bee as he sat up.  “Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“They didn’t hurt you right?”

 

Bee flipped down his battle mask and activated his cannons.

 

My little one transformed, once again ready for a fight.

 

Bee aimed at the people surrounding us, save for Sam, Mikaela and myself.

 

“Bumblebee,” I called gently.

 

"Listen the cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam explained.

 

“They’re not gonna hurt you anymore,” I assured. My tiny bit whirled, angrily. “That includes you,” I told him. I turned back to Bee. “We need you. We’re gonna take you to the All Spark.”

 

Bee lowered his weapons, and lifted his mask. I smiled up at him.

 

“ _Where the hell did you get that?_ ” he pointed at the boy in my sling.

 

“Shit Head, created him, and I saved him, before Shit Head could kill him.”

 

“ _Why am I... not surprised..._ ”

 

I grinned. “Now let’s get you to the All Spark.”

 

It was amazing that the government managed to build an entire damn around this massive cube without anyone saying anything about it. It wasn’t like you could hide it. The thing made Bee look like a small child in comparison.

 

Speaking of, bee approached the All Spark slowly, carefully reaching towards it. We all watched on with bated breath. His fingers touched the surface of the cube, causing a blue light to pulse through it. Then it began folding in on itself, getting smaller and smaller until it fit in Bee’s palm.

 

" _Message from Star fleet captain… Let's get to it..._ " Bee said, holding the cube.

 

"He's right," Lennox agreed.

 

"With Megatron in the next hangar we are fucked up the ass," I said.

 

"Mission city is twenty two miles away. We are going to sneak the cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city," Lennox instructed. "But we cannot make a stand without the air force."

 

Sec Def Keller started to talk about radio wave links and shit, while Bee transformed down.

 

I carefully crawled in the back and was handed the cube. I buckled it in and made sure my little bot was safe in my sling. I leaned into the seat and it softened and conformed to my back.

 

"Thanks, Bug."

 

I rubbed my hand over the leather seat next to me. The soldiers set up perimeter around us, and we moved out. Sam or Mickey would check on the cube or me every so often.

 

To our relief we came across the rest of the autobots, who joined the convoy, taking up the rear.

 

It was all going fairly well until we hit the freeway. It was smooth all considering until we hit the freeway. I looked back and saw the cop car from earlier along with some type of military vehicle gaining on us.

 

“Fuck! They’re not with us.”

 

Ratchet and Hide cut off the copcon but the military thing transformed. It seemed to skate on its wheels, crashing through a bus and launching itself at Optimus, who transformed in order to take it on.

 

I didn’t see much. Bee really kicked it into gear, getting us out of there as fast as he could.

 

The one with the fork crashed through a bus and came at Optimus, who had transformed to take care of the deceptibitch. I didn't get to see much of it, because Bee really kicked it into gear then.

 

We reached the city, and came to a stop. Everyone hopped out. I pulled the Nokia phone out of my sling and placed it in the pocket on the inside of my jacket, zipping it up. "Don't even think about transforming," I whispered to the small bot.

 

The soldiers popped smoke, and used the radio to call for support.

 

A jet that flew over head seemed promising, until we got a better glimpse at it.

 

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled.

 

We were barked at to move back. Ironhide and Bee transformed and used a Furby truck to shield us.

 

Starscream’s projectiles hit the truck, the shock wave from the resulting explosion, sending me flying back. I landed on my arm, and let out a string of curses.

 

I didn’t land on my jacket pocket though, which I was thankful for.

 

I stood up, following Sam over to Bee, who was pulling himself out of the rubble. I stopped short, when I realized how severe he had been hit, both legs had been blown clear off.

 

“Oh my god. Bee!"

 

"Ratchet!" Sam screamed.

 

"You're gonna be alright," I assured him.

 

It was hard to be convincing, when you weren’t sure of what you were saying, especially, when a fucking tank starts shooting at you a few short minutes afterwards.

 

"Damn it!" I swore.

 

"I'm not gonna leave you," Sam said.

 

Bee handed him the cube.

 

"Sam you need to get that to Lennox and Epps. I'll be right here with Bee," I said.

 

"No."

 

"Sa-"

 

"No."

 

“ _You two... need to get the hell out of here..._ ”

 

“Fat chance. You can’t risk your life for ours and expect us to bail on you like that.”

 

“ _Get on out of here! Git!”_

Sam and I ignored him, walking with his crawling.

 

It didn’t matter what was going on around us. Our focus was on Bee. That’s all we cared about.

 

I hadn’t even noticed that Mikaela ran off, until she returned with a tow truck.

 

"Sam, help me with this," she said. Sam went to help her get Bumblebee hooked up. I wasn't useful with one completely bum arm and one partially bum arm.

 

"Sam! Where's the cube?"

 

"Right there," Sam answered Lennox.

 

Lennox went somewhere else for a second and screamed at some one. "Okay," he started.

 

"What?"

 

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here take this flare. Okay, there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare. Signal the chopper and set the flare."

 

"No. No I can't," Sam tried to protest.

 

Lennox grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his level. "Listen to me. You're a soldier now. Alright. I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands, while we hold them off."

 

Sam still was terrified.

 

"You got this Sammy. You’re the bravest little bitch I know.”

 

I hopped into the passenger’s side of the truck.

 

Lennox tried to hurry us the hell up, but Mikaela could only do so much on her own, and we weren't going unless Bee was going with us. She finally got him all hooked up.

 

Before we left though, she confessed to Sam that she was glad she got into the car with him.

 

I was too. Despite everything, it was worth it.

 

"Girl, get that tow truck out of here!"

 

"I'm going. I'm going," Mick replied hooking up the last of the chains and getting in the driver's seat. She drove to a nearby alley, close enough to minimize the wear on Bee, but far enough away to keep us out of immediate danger.

 

There was a moment of nothing, a pocket of calm amongst the chaos. It felt wrong. Everyone else was still out there, lives on the line. Mikaela grasped the steering wheel, feeling conflicted as well. We had abandoned out friends. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and then back to be. We both nodded.

 

“I'll drive you shoot."

 

Mickey was a kick ass driver. Driving in reverse wasn’t an easy feat, especially with a giant alien robot on the back of the truck that you couldn’t see through.

 

Bee kicked cars and debris out of the way, clearing a path to the decepticon tank.

 

“Shoot!" we screamed at the same time.

 

Bee got some hits in with his plasma cannon and launched missiles from his shoulders, effectively, killing the con.

 

“You’re a damn good shot,” I praised. 

 

We didn’t have time to relish in our small victory. We couldn’t really be of more help in our current state, civilian and legless, so we had to retreat once more, hoping and praying that everything went okay, that everyone was okay. I patted my chest and calmed down at the feeling of the small phone in my pocket.

 

When the battle was over and the smoke cleared, the autobots emerged victorious. Sam, surprisingly, had killed Megatron, the All Spark lost in the process.

 

I hopped out of the truck and hugged Sam, happy that he was okay.

 

Unfortunately, Jazz wasn’t as lucky.

 

"Prime, we couldn't save him," Ironhide said, carrying the remains.

 

"Aw Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but have gained new ones," Optimus said. "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

 

"Permission to speak sir?"

 

Sam and I spun around to look at Bee.

 

"Permission granted old friend," Optimus said.

 

"You speak now?"

 

“Since when the fuck can you talk?”

 

Bumblebee ignored us both still addressing Optimus.

 

"I wish to stay with the boy," he said.

 

"If that is his choice."

 

"Yes," Sam answered.

 

"Good choice," I said to Sam. “If you had said no I was gonna kick your ass.”

 

I looked up at Ratchet. "Any of you magic shots able to make my arm stop hurting?" I asked.

 

"I'm sure of it," he said.

 

"Can I get it?" I asked.

 

He muttered something, but nodded. I walked over and he lifted me up. I pulled off my sling and my jacket. He scanned me and another syringe popped out of his finger. He shot it into my arm and rather than burn like the others this one cooled my arm. The pain faded along with the bruises. I moved and sighed with relief.

 

I pulled the phone out of my jacket. "You can come out now," I said to him.

 

He transformed and cowered into me.

 

Ratchet performed a quick scan on him. "The sparkling appears to be perfectly normal. Care to tell me how you got him?" Ratchet was confused. I could tell that he didn't like it.

 

"Simmons zapped a phone with the cube's radiation. I saved this little bugger before he was zapped dead."

 

"Does he have a name?" Optimus asked.

 

“Scout,” I answered.

 

“Scout,” Optimus repeated.

 

\---

I sat on the ground in front of Bee. I leaned back against him, watching the sunset and listening to Optimus. Scout was curled up on my lap.  Sam and Mikaela were on Bee’s hood and windshield. I’d bet money that they were attached at the mouth (again). I rubbed Bee’s bumper.

 

“Sorry, Bug.”

 

With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, new world to call home. We live among its people hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. It's me. I'm alive. I wanted to get this out to you way way earlier, but unfortunately my laptop just kind of shit itself. I got a new one, but I haven't gotten my files transferred off of my hard drive yet. (The nearest Best Buy is like forty-five minutes away, and I don't drive.) That being said, it's gonna take a while for me to get started on rewriting the sequel to this one. Sorry about that. I have to get this laptop situation in order, and I'm going back to school in a week, so there's that to deal with. Thank yinz for being so patient.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering what Brent looks like, think Teresa Palmer.


End file.
